You 'n I
by Akio Sounds
Summary: [ONE SHOOT!] Liburan Musim panas, Kiyoteru datang untuk mengunjungi SeeU dan mengajaknya ikut ke Festival yang diadakan setiap tahunnya. Dan siapa sangka, hari itu mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh Kiyoteru. BAD SUMMARY, just... RnR? Warning? Tau kan penyakit fic - ficnya Akio?


**"You 'n I"**

 **Pair : Kiyoteru x SeeU**

 **Rate : T (maybe?)**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal, apa weh lah. Kalian pasti udah tahu fic Aki penyakitnya apa aja kan?**

 **Disclaimer : Kiyoteru punya AHS bukan punya gw, sama SeeU juga bukan punya gw.**

 **Story : Akio RP.. er Akio Sounds**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship (Romance + Friendship = FriendZone :v)**

 **/You 'n I/**

"Gyahh! Segarnyaaa!" Seru pria berkacama itu keras – keras seraya mengangkat gelasnya tinggi – tinggi setelah meminum habis isinya. "Terima Kasih yah atas minumannya." Sambungnya sambil memutar kepalanya kebelakan agar bisa melihat orang yang telah membuatkan minuman itu untuknya.

Kiyoteru Hiyama, Atau lebih sering dipanggil Kiyo atau Teru oleh teman – teman dekat seumurannya merasa cairan yang ia minum tadi benar – benar menghapus semua rasa lelah dan dahaga yang selama ini mengikat tenggorokannya. Rasa manis dan masam yang ia rasakan benar – benar telah memanjakat indera perasanya, membuatnya ingin menambah segelas lagi jika dirinya tidak ditahan oleh rasa sungkannya kepada tuan rumah.

"Ini, aku buatkan satu teko (entah apa nama elitnya Akio lupa XD)." Ucap sang putri di rumah itu sambil membawa teko yang terbuat dari kaca dan berisi cairan dingin berwarna kuning diatas sebuah nampan metal ke hadapan tamunya yang sedang duduk memandangi sekitarnya.

"T-Terima Kasih." Jawab pria berkacamata itu dengan sopan. SeeU, sang tuan rumah pun duduk berdampingan dengan Kiyoteru di atas teras kayu, dimana hanya minuman yang ia bawa sajalah yang memisahkan mereka berdua. "Kau tidak mau minum?" Tanya Kiyoteru.

SeeU menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku sedang tidak minum jeruk. Terlalu masam." Jawabnya.

"Begitu yah. Kau harusnya jaga pola makan biar maag-mu tidak kambuh lagi seperti sekarang." Ujar Kiyoteru yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecil khasnya. Mendengarnya SeeU hanya meresponnnya dengan mengembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sedang tidak maag. Jaga – jaga saja." Balasnya ketus. "Jangan menasihatiku soal kesehatan. Lihat dirimu! Keluar rumah di tengah terik musim panas seperti ini. Kalau kena _heat stroke_ lagi bagaimana? Yang repot pasti aku – aku juga." Omelnya panjang lebar. Alih – alih merenungi aka yang gadis bersurai kuning itu katakan, Kiyoteru justru tertawa habis – habisan dengan tangan menutup mulutnya.

"Ciee! Akhirnya SeeU peduli juga padaku. Hahaha!" Jawab Kiyoteru disela tawanya yang ototmatis membuat Tsundere manis itu jadi salah tingkah.

"J-Jangan salah sangka!" Elaknya. Wajah putihnya kini pelahan berubah kemerahan. Meski tipis, Kiyoteru bisa melihat itu dengan jelas dengan lensa kaca mata yang ia kenakan, dan hal itu justru menambah keras tawanya. "Erm.. C-cepat! Ada apa kau datang berkunjung!?" SeeU mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kiyoteru dari dirinnya.

Ia dan Kiyoteru sudah berteman sejak mereka SD. SeeU adalah murid pindahan dari luar Negeri dan belum bisa mengerti bahasa disana. Hanya bahasa inggri yang ia mengerti dan itulah yang membuatnya sulit mendapatkan teman, mengingat anak seumurannya jarang yang mahir berhasa Inggris, kecuali Kiyoteru. Ia lah teman pertamanya. Ia bisa mengingat kapan pertama kali ia mengenal Kiyoteru yang saat itu adalah kakak kelasnya yang lebih tua 3 tahun. Waktu itu ia sedang makan siang sendirian di pojok cafetaria, dan saat itulah Kiyoteru datang menghampirinya. Berbekal dengan Bahasa inggris sekadarnya, Kiyoteru pun akhirnya menjadi teman dekatnya hingga saat ini.

"Oh iya. Benar juga." Kiyoteru pun akhirnya menghentikan tawanya. "Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengajakmu keluar nanti malam. Akan ada yukata festifal nanti malam." Sambungnya.

"Yukata Fest yah.." Gumam SeeU. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Kakakku akan pulang nanti sore. Aku tidak yakin apa aku harus meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah setelah seminggu ia bekerja di luar kota." Timbangnya Sambil memegangi dagunya saat berpikir.

"Kalau begitu ajak saja dia sekalian. Bujuk dia agar mau ikut pergi kesana bersama – sama." Usul pria berkaca mata itu antusias. Dari semangatnya, SeeU bisa melihat kalau ia bersungguh – sungguh mengajaknya kesana. Namun tetap saja, kakaknya tidak mungkin di tinggal sendirian di rumah kan?

"Entahlah.. Nanti aku hubungi kau kalau aku jadi pergi bersamamu. Aku harus menanyakan ini dulu pada kakakku." Jawab SeeU ragu. Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Setidaknya aku sudah mengajakmu. Akan ku tunggu kau di sana pukul 7 dekat pintu masuk. OK?" Tanya Kiyoteru lalu kembali menenggak minumannya yang sudah tidak sedingin tadi. SeeU hanya mengganguk tanda Ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman masa kecilnya. Sekarang, masalahnya adalah. Apa dia berani untuk meminta izin pada Kakaknya?

 **/You 'n I/**

Lengan jam yang terus berdetik menunjukan pukul 5:33 sore seolah ia tak akan pernah berhenti berputar. Langit yang semula kental dengan warna birunya perlahan mulai menunjukan sisi lainnya yang berwarna kejinggaan. Kini Kiyoteru sudah pulang dan SeeU juga hanya tidur – tiduran di atas sofanya yang berwarna _peach_ di ruang tengah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu kakaknya pulang dari pekerjaannnya di rumah. Semua sudah di bersihkan, tidak ada lagi pekerjaan rumah atau apapun itu. Tidak ada pekerjaan membuatnya bosan setengah mati.

"Aah… SeeWoo-nii lamaaa…" Ucapnya seraya meregangkan otot dan sendi – sendinya. Gadis bersurai keemasan itu bangun dan duduk sambil menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam. "Tenanglah SeeU. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada kakakmu. Ini sudah menjadi hal biasa. Paling – paling kakakmu itu habis minum, lalu mabuk, dan akhirnya tersesat entah kemana. Jangan Khawatir." Gumamnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengkhawatirkan kakaknya yang terlambat pulang. "Tapi tetap saja.. Kalau tersesatnya selama ini juga mengkhawatirkan.."

Btak!

"Adikku yang manis, sejak kapan kakakmu tersesat karna mabuk? Kau mau ku usir lagi karna meremehkankan kakakmu lagi?"

"SeeWoo-nii?!" Sentak SeeU kaget melihat kedatangan pria bersambut sepirang dirinya muncul secara tiba – tiba dan menjitak kepalanya dari belakang sofa. Beberapa detik kemuadian SeeU menyadari kalau jarak di antara wajahnya dengan orang yang sedang berdiri di belakang sofa itu tidak lebih dari 3 cm. Waktu serasa terhenti, tak ada yang bergerak maupun berbicara sedikit pun. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Dan dengan Iris birunya SeeU dapat melihat wajah kakaknya yang memerah dan matanya yang setengah terbuka di hadapannya dengan Jelas.

"N-Niisan.." Ucap SeeU pelan. "Nafas Nii-san bau beer! Pergi sana jauh – jauh dasar memabuk gila!" Bentak SeeU dengan suaranya yang sedikit melengking sambil menghantamkan bantal sofa tepa ke wajah sang kakak.

.

.

.

"Dasar adik sialan! Kau merusak wajahku yang tampan ini tahu!" Bentak Seewoo sambil membanting bantal hijau yang tadi dilemparkan oleh SeeU tepat ke wajahnya. SeeU hanya tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Okay – okay pangeranku yang gagah berani. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum hari ini." Gurau sang adik sambil melepaskan blazer dan dasi berwarna biru tua dari kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuh kakanya itu. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Biar ku siapkan Air panasnya." Setelah melepas ikatan dasi Kakaknya SeeU pun bangkit dari sofa dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lantai atas. Belum sempat melangkah menjauh, sebuah tangan lebar dari sang kakak menahan adiknya dengan memegangi pergelangannya. SeeU pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kakaknya yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa cm darinya itu.

"SeeU.. Aku.." Sang Kakak memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan adiknya yang saat ini sedang berdiri di seberangnya itu. "Aku mau minta tolong.."

Awalnya SeeU hanya terperangah berusaha mencerna apa yang kakanya sedang ingin sampaikan padanya. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan ke kanan, akhirnya SeeU pun paham apa yang kakaknya inginkan darinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pinggangnya yang mungil. "Baiklah, sebenarnya ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan sendiri. Tapi aku rasa tidak apa untuk satu kali ini saja."

"Ah, begitu yah? Thanks!"

"Ya sudah. Sini biar aku bukakan kemejanya."

 **/You 'n I/**

"Aku mulai."

"G-gah! S-Sakit! Pelan – pelan sedikit!"

"Kakak ini bagaimana sih? Kau kan laki – laki, harus kuat." Omel SeeU sambil terus menggosok punggung kakaknya yang tengah duduk di depannya sambil sedikit merintih. "Santai saja. Kau hanya terlalu tegang. Otot – ototdi tubuhmu ini harus aku buat rileks." Lanjutnya.

"Tsk… Tetap saja…" Lelaki bermata biru ini berhenti untuk menarik nafas sejenak setelah lama menahan nafasnya karna sakit yang ia rasakan. " Tetap saja laki – laki sekali pun akan merasa sakit jika kau menggosok punggung mereka seperti gorila." Lanjutnya. SeeU tertawa kecil mendengar analogi Kakaknya yang menurutnya lucu.

"Gorila mana mungkin menggosok punggung kakaknya. Kakak ada – ada saja, Ahaha!" Dan tepat di akhirnya tawanya SeeWoo berteriak sedikit karna kaget tangan kecil adiknyanya itu lanjut menggosok punggung kakanya dengan handuk basah. Di saat SeeU cerikikan melihat respon yang diberikan kakaknya atas 'service' spesialnya menggosok punggung sang kakak, Seewoo justru menahan erangannya karena sakit yang ia rasakan seperti merobek kulit punggunya. SeeWoo bukanlah pria yang lemah apalagi cengeng, tapi memang pada dasarnya service yang diberikan SeeU sangat kasar dan memaksa.

"Gh.. This is torture.." Umpatnya pelan. Belum sampai 3 menit SeeWoo 'menikmati' service yang diberikan adiknya, ia pun bengun dan memutus kan untuk menyudahinya dan bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"E-Eh? Aku kan belum selesai. Nii-chan jangan main bangun begitu saja dong." Ucap SeeU melihat kakaknya yang tid- erm.. Hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya itu. Lelaki yang dipanggil "Nii-chan" itu pun menoleh ke belakan untuk melihat adiknya yang sedang terduduk sambil memegangi handuknya. SeeWoo bergumam pelan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama kemudian. Kakak satu – satuhnya dari SeeU ini pun mendengus sekilas. "Baiklah. Akan kubiarkan kau menyelesesaikan tugasmu setelah itu kau langsung keluar." SeeWoo kembali duduk memunggungi adiknya yang terlihat senang.

"Hanya itu saja? Setelah itu aku harus pergi?" Tanyanya dengan nada lesu yang dibuat – buat seraya kembali meneruskan kegiatan menggosok punggung kakaknya.

"Ya memangnya kau mau apa lagi? Mandi bersamaku?"

"Yup! Memang itu mauku."

"Oh, jadi kau mau-" SeeWoo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya barusan. "Kau mau apa? Mandi denganku?! NO, HELL NO!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Erm… Kenapa katamu?" SeeWoo mulai mencari – cari alasan. "Itu sudah jelas. Karna aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang 'nista' dan kau pasti tidak ingin melihatnya." Elaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ikut. Agar kau tidak berani melakukannya di hadapan adikmu ini!"

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Nanti juga kau lari sendiri keluar saat kau melihatnya."

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi!"

… Pada akhirnya …

"Kyaaahh… Segarnya.."

Debur air yang tumpah dari bathtub terdengar jelas oleh kedua telinganya saat perempuan berambut pirang ini mulai memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam air. Sambil memandangi adiknya yang tengah menikmati hangatnya air mandi itu SeeWoo memasang posisi yang sering ia lakukan ketika ia sedang kesal, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Bukannya ia tidak ingin mandi dengan adiknya itu, hanya saja sedari tadi SeeWoo terus saja dikalahkan oleh adiknya. Ia khawatir wibawanya sebagai seorang kakak hillang dan akhirnya SeeU berbalik menyerang dirinya. Tapi seperti yang Ibu mereka berdua katakan, SeeWoo terlalu menanggapi semua dengan serius, mudah cemas, dan sedikit kaku. Mungkin itu juga alas mengapa Ia sering minum akhir – akhir ini.

"Kenapa kakak berdiri saja di sana? Ayo lepas celanamu dan masuk ke sini!" Ajak SeeU sambil mengisyaratkan dengan tangan putihnya agar kakanya segera bergabung dengannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan memakai boxer-ku ini saat mandi." Jawabn SeeWoo ketus seraya memasukan sekujur tubuhnya kedalam hangatnya air mandi yang begitu nyaman. Ketegangan di tubuh dan pikiran pria berusia 26 tahun itu perlahan mulai sirna seiringan dengan berjalannya waktu yang ia habiskan disana. Baginya mandi adalah satu – satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melepas stress setelah bekerja seharian, jauh lebih nikmat dari minum beer bersama teman – teman kantornya. Ia bukanlah orang yang senang minum untuk melepas stress, ia hanya tidak bisa menolah ajakan teman – temannya. (Jujur Auhtor gak pernah tau rasanya minum kayak begituan dan gak mau tau. Jadi kalo kurang mendetil dibagian minum – minum harap dimaklum.)

"Kalau saja kau tidak memaksaku untuk mandi bersamaku pasti aku tidak perlu melakukan melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Hm… Kakak tidak suka? Kita kan sering melakukannya saat kita masih kecil." Tanya SeeU.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka…" "Tapi tolong katakan saja secara langsung apa maumu." Ketus SeeWoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya seraya memeluk kedua lututnya sama seperti SeeU yang berada di seberangnya.

"A-Apa maksud kakak?"

"Memanggilku 'nii-chan' yang biasanya SeeWoo-nii atau Kakak. Menggosok punggungku, mandi bersama." SeeWoo menyebutkan satu per satu hal – hal yang menurutnya mencurigakan dari adikknya ini. "Bukan kah itu aneh, Tsudere yang biasanya menyerangku dengan bantal sofa melakukan hal semanis itu?"

SeeU hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakaknya yang kini tengah menatapnya secara langsung. Perlahan pelukan pada lututnya mulai mengencang. "Aku memang ingin melakukannya saja.." Jawabnya sedikit parau. SeeWoo menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Karna belakangan ini kakak sering sekali bekerja di luar kota, pergi minum, dan lain sebagainya. Aku hanya merasa hubungan kita sebagai kakak dan adik mulai renggang."

"SeeU.."

"Jujur, aku merindukan kita yang seperti ini. Bercanda, bertengkar, menggigil bersama saat musim dingin, bersembunyi di satu selimut saat menonton film horror di kamar mendiang Ayah dan Ibu diam – diam.. Semuanya.. Dan-" Rentetan kata – kata gadis itu seketika terhenti. SeeU terkejut dengan sekejap ketika tangan kakaknya yang lebar itu menekan kepala belakangnya, sementara dahi mereka kini saling bersentuhan tanpa ada jarak diantaranya. SeeU tak sanggup untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah sang kakak, entah karna gugup atau takut.

"Sudah cukup, SeeU… Kakak.. Minta maaf. Jangan bicara lagi.." Pinta SeeWoo dengan suaranya yang bergetar. SeeU sang adik hanya bisa diam tertegun tanpa tahu respon apa yang harus ia berikan atas apa yang telah dilakukan sang kakak. "Kakak minta maaf…" Lanjutnya.

"S-SeeWoo-nii?"

 **/You 'n I/**

Benda lembut berwarna merah muda dan mengembang itu akhirnya di serahkan juga ke tangan gadis manis bersambut pirang itu. SeeU, dalam balutan Yukatanya yang berwarna Coklat Keemasannya terlihat sangat gembira ketika ia mendapatkan Permen Kapas yang ia sudah tunggu dari tadi. Berbeda dengan rekannya yang sedang berjalan di samping dirinya, Kiyoteru tidak memesan permen kapas seperti halnya yang SeeU lakukan. Ia lebih memilih untuk memakan setangkai permen apel yang ukurannya tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Dalam yukata masing – masing, kedua insan itu menyusuri jalanan dan menjelajahi festival di bawah langit berbintang yang terlihat sangat meriah dengan kembang api yang meledak di sana - sini. Dengan semua kemeriahan yang ada, tidak heran kenapa festival itu tidak pernah sepi tiap tahunnya.

"Nee, Kiyo." Panggil SeeU pada lelaki tinggi disampingnya. Kiyo hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban atas panggilan SeeU. "Um.. Kiyo, Aku mau coba itu boleh?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kios yang menjual makanan manis. Anak – anak, remaja, bahkan lansia sekalipun sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan apa yang dijual disana.

"Kau mau kesana?" Tanya Kiyoteru selepas berhenti menjilati permen apel di genggamannya. SeeU mengangguk pelan. "Okay, kalau kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja. Jangan sungkan.". Dengan langkah yang dipimpinnya, Kiyoteru dan SeeU pun melai menghampiri kios tadi yang kelihatannya semakin ramai. Mata SeeU mulai mencari – cari barang yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Diantara semua permen, manisan, dan coklat yang dijual di sana, matanya berhenti dan hanya tertuju pada sebatang Coklat putih yang berbentuk Kelinci bersama dengan permen batang lainnnya.

"Bu, tolong yang kelinci itu di sana." Pesan SeeU pada penjaga toko. Setelah memberikan uang dan menerima coklat batangnya (Coklat yang ditusuk batangnya), SeeU mengajak Kiyoteru dengan riangnya untuk mencoba permainan – permainan kecil yang ada di sana. Tentu saja Kiyoteru yang memainkan semuanya. SeeU hanya berdiri berdampingan sambil menonton temannya itu berusaha menaklukan permainan yang ada. Gadis itu sempat terlihat sangat senang ketika melihat Kiyoteru berhasil memnangkan sekantung plastik berisi seekor ikan emas. Dan tentu saja Kiyoteru tidak akan memberikannya pada SeeU. Pria berkacamata itu justru memberikannya pada anak kecil yang tadi bermain juga disebelahnya. Anak kecil yang memberi tatapan 'apaan sih om ini masih aja main ginian?'.

SeeU sempat terlihat kesal, dia menginginkan ikan emas itu, sambil memukul – mukul pundak lebar Kiyoteru pelan. Namun tak lama kemudian, Ia justru berpikir kalau barusan yang dia lakukan itu sebenarnya manis. Entah mengapa, ia malah teringat – ingat semua perbuatan Kiyoteru dimasa lampau. Manisnya Kiyoteru, kesabarannya, kelembutannya. Semua itu membuat pipi adik dari seorang SeeWoo ini memerah, lebih merah dari yang tadi. Kiyoteru yang melihatnya memegangi kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum sendiri menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Namun ia acuhkan keanehan temannya ini

"Nah, SeeU. Coba kau ikut aku sebentar." Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut seraya menangkap pergelangan lengan kiri SeeU sambil menuntunnya ke suatu tempat di atas bukit, tepatnya dekat kuil yang sering dikunjungi warga setiap tahun baru. Atmosfer Festival yang ramai dan padat, seakan langsung memudar ketika mereka sampai disana. SeeU yang baru pertama kali kesana langsung takjub melihat memandangan dari atas sana. Ini kali pertamanya iris biru miliknya melihat gemerlap festival dari atas sana. Lentera dan lampu – lampu yang ada membuat festival yang ada dibawah sana tampak sangat bercahaya. Sangat indah di mata SeeU.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Indah bukan?" Sahut Kiyoteru seraya mendekat ke samping SeeU. "Ngomong – ngomong.. Bagaimana kau bisa dapat izin dari kakakmu? Seingatku, orang itu bukanlah tipe yang bisa melepas adik kecilnya semudah itu." Tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil. SeeU menggumam remeh sambil menggigit coklatnya.

"Mudah saja.. Ku buat dia menangis dan kutanyakan itu saat kami mandi bersama di bath tub." Jawab gadis enteng sambil menatap keramaian festival dibawahnya. Lengan kirinya berada di pagar pembatas tebing sambil menopang dagunya, sementara lengan kanannya mengayun – ayunkan batang coklatnya yang tinggal sedikit itu layaknya seorang ratu yang sedang mengayunkan kipas pada dirinya sendiri. Benar – benar posisi yang membuat perut Kiyoteru geli ingin tertawa.

"Iya deh.. Kata – katamu makin lama makin mercau saja." Jawab Kiyoteru dilanjut dengan tawanya sambil menoleh ke arah SeeU. SeeU hanya memberikan tatapan bad-mood pada pria dengan yukata biru tuanya. Dengan demikian, tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka pun saling bertatapan. Melihat Wajah manis SeeU yang berwarna kemerahan membuat dirinya salah tingkah dan tahu – tahu wajahnya sediri sudah mulai sama merahnya dengan SeeU.

"A-Apa lihat – lihat?"

"T-Tidak ada.." Elak Kiyoteru. Suasana kembali sunyi, dan mereka pun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan memandangi aktifitas festival yang ramainya justru semakin menjadi semakin larut malam berlalu.

"Nee SeeU.. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu… Aku tak tahu bangaimana harus mengatakannya, dan ini adalah kali pertamanya aku mengatakan hal seperti ini seumur hidupku.." Ucap Kiyoteru gugup. SeeU hanya bisa menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia tak kuasa memandang lawan bicaranya. I tahu kemana hal ini akhan berakhir, dan ia hanya bisa menunggu pria tinggi berkaca-mata itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kiyoteru memutar tubuhnya menghadap SeeU, begitu pula SeeU yang membenarkan posisinya menghadap sang lawan bicara dan memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Kiyoteru.

"SeeU.. Aku.. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku.. Menikahlah denganku, SeeU!" Seru Kiyoteru dengan lantang di hadapan gadis yang ingin dipinangnya. SeeU diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai tertawa cekikikan. Kiyoteru yang melihatnya mulai kehilangan semua keyakinan yang terlihat di wajahnya yang kini tergantikan oleh ekspresi kecewa dan sedih yang bercampur aduk. "S-SeeU?" Pria berambut coklat ini pun memanggil SeeU untuk memastikan apa dia baik – baik saja, meski yang sebenarnya harus dikhawatirkan adalah dirinya. SeeU masih cekikikan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit, sampai akhirnnnya ia mencoba untuk mengambil nafas panjang dan mengatur tawanya.

"Kiiiyoo~~ kyun! Kau ini.. Kau pikir ada yang mau menerima lamaran mu itu?" SeeU tertawa. "Wanita bodoh mana yang mau menerimamu sebagai pasangan hidupnya?" Kiyoteru yang mendengarnya mulai tertegun sampai tak sanggup bergerak, bahkan untuk mengedipkan matanya dengan sengaja sekali pun. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak karuan, dan nafasnya semakin berat.

"B-Begitukah… Menurutmu?" Tanya Kiyo parau, namun tak dijawab oleh SeeU. Ia hanya bisa melihat gadis di depannya itu memainkan permennya dengan acuh lewat kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Kuakui.. Aku ini memang bodoh.." SeeU memalingkan pandanhgannya dari Kiyoteru yang membeku ditempat. "Aku, memang bodoh, karna Aku menginginkanmu. Aku BODOH!" Dengan teriakan itu, gadis bersurai keemasan itu menerjangkan dirinya ke tubuh Kiyoteru yang tegap dan memendamkan wajahnya di antara perut dan dada Kiyoteru. "Aku memang bodoh karna aku menginginkanmu, menyukaimu. Aku bodoh karna itu mengakuinya sejak dulu, Kiyo!" Tangisnya sambil mencengkram kain Yukata yang dikenakan oleh Kiyoteru. Ia tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, apa yang dia rasakan, atau apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Semua terasa bercampur aduk.

Kiyoteru hanya bisa diam di tempat, terperangah tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Tak peduli seberapa keras SeeU menangis, seberapa kencang yukuta yang ia kenakan di renggut olehnya, Kiyoteru tak bisa mendengar apa pun atau merasakan apa pun. Hanya pandangan kosong yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tiada senyum atau expresi lain yang dapat ia tunjukan.

"Kiyo! Katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja katakan sesuatu!" Jerit SeeU sambil menghantamkan genggamannya ke Dada Kiyoteru di sela – sela tangisannya yang merintih. Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar oleh SeeU, ia hanya mendapatkan tubuh Kiyoteru yang berdiri kaku seperti sosok tak bernyawa. "KIYOTERU!" Jeritan itulah yang menjadi akhir dari kesadaran sang gadis bersurai keemasan itu. Tubuh mungilnya semakin lemas, dan akhirnya pun tumbang dan jatuh berlutut di hadapan Kiyoteru. Dan tentu, hal ini mengembalikan jiwa Kiyoteru yang merantau entah kemana. Refleks, ia pun langsung menangkap sosok dibawahnya begitu ia sadar apa yang telah terjadi, dan menahannya dengan lengannya.

"SeeU… Maaf.." Bisik Kiyoteru sehalus mungkin yang ia bisa. Bibir lembut pria berkaca mata itu pun mengecup lembut gadis di bawahnya yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Itulah yang pertama bagi Kiyoteru untuk mengecup seorang gadis. Tak ada yang bisa ia jelaskan, semua berlalu begitu cepat. Sekilas, ia masih bisa merasakan manisnya coklat yang tadi SeeU makan di Festival.. Dan tidak hanya itu..

 _"Ini.. Sake?"_

Pada akhirnya, Kiyoteru pun menggendong tubuh SeeU yang kelelahan pulang dan mengantarkannya langsung ke rumahnya. Kakaknya, SeeWoo melihat mereka berdua terlihat sangat lelah, dan mengatakan kalau Kiyoteru lebih baik menginap disana. Ia sempat menolak, tapi SeeWoo memaksa. Akhirnya, Kiyoteru pun menghabiskan malamnya di kediaman milik SeeWoo.

Singkat cerita, pagi harinya Kiyoteru kena rape.. er.. kena RAGE dari SeeWoo. Sang Kakak benar – benar marah di pagi itu. Ia menyalahkan Kiyoteru atas apa yang terjadi pada SeeU. Lalu ia menjelaskan, Kalau coklat yang dimakan adiknya itu mengandung sake, dan yang seperti mereka berdua tahu, SeeU akan bisa mentolelir sake, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sanggup menenggak beer sebanyak apapun yang ia bisa.

"Tapi kalau selama ini dia mabuk.. Apakah artinya dia tidak akan bisa mengingat apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya SeeWoo sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Itu tergantung. Terkadang, kalau kau mabuk berat, ada kemungkinan kau tidak akan mengingat apa yang kau lakukan saat mabut." Jawab Kiyoteru enteng. Mungkin SeeU tidak akan mengingat sebagia dan festival yang ia jelajahi. Namun setidaknya Kiyoteru tahu apa yang akan dijawab oleh SeeU jika ia harus menanyakan kembali pertanyaan semalam.. Ya kan?

 **/You n I – Fin/**

a/n : Nyahahahahahahahaha! Aki hyped! Akhirnya kelar juga fic ini. Gara – gara denger lagu "Shake it!" yang dinyanyiin sama Kiyoteru feat. SeeU jadi terinspirasi untuk menciptakan fic aneh ini dengan pair Kiyo x SeeU. But Annyway, mungkin romance-nya gak kerasa, ini juga gara – gara Authornya yang gak punya pengalaman soal cinta sama sekali. Hontou no Gomenasai!

Oh iya, Untuk fic "Brothers", direncanakan akan banya chapeternya dengan 95% kemungkinan akan adanya LEMON di SETIAP CHAPTERnya. SO Stay Tuned!

Don't forget to leave a review and Fave this fic if you do so. And As always, I will see ya later! Aki OUT!


End file.
